Various fruit sectioning devices have been proposed utilizing relative movement between a conical array of blades and an annular array of holding or pushing elements. These exsiting devices are useful for sectioning relatively firm food articles such as lemons, oranges or apples -- as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,645,262, 3,830,151 and Swiss Pat. No. 379,705 (1964). These existing devices are, however, completely effective for sectioning a wide variety of hard skinned as well as relatively soft, tough-skinned rounded food articles such as lemons, limes, oranges, apples, potatoes and tomatoes. An object of this invention is to provide a simple economical and efficient device for sectioning a wide variety of rounded food articles.